The Enemy
by lady tanllwyth
Summary: The lonliness has all but pushed Ax to the edge, so the Animorphs decide that he needs to learn to make contact with more humans. However, on this endeavour, he finds a beautiful girl, and an Enemy much worse and much more powerful than the Yeerks, and b
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, names, or circumstances of Animorphs that K. A. Applegate has created. However, the character Diondre I own and have published original literature on, so any thefting of her will be followed through with legal action and a hit worth approximately 1 million dollars placed upon you. Think I'm kidding? My lawyer is #3 on speed dial. J/k, I'm a nice person 95 percentof the time, especially to reviewers. Thank you and enjoy. :)

* * *

My name is Aximili-Esgarouth-Isthill. 

I have been on earth for a very long time now, too long. My stay here has given me an unequalled opportunity to learn and explore many facets of human culture, as well as create friendly bonds with some of its inhabitants. I also work with them to help quell the Yeerk invasion. It is also here that my brother died and I met his son, my _shorm_. So I do have an emotional connection with this planet. But I was ready to go home.

Unfortuneatly, that was not possible at this time. I had made no contact with the home world recently, and the humans still needed me. Don't get me wrong, I did enjoy the company of my human friends. But slowly, the lonliness was getting to me. Perhaps home was not even the answer. In order to protectmy brother, I was dishonored. My father would no doubt know, and he alwaysprefered my older brother over myself anyway, so my presence wouldn't be appreciated. Its hard to explain the feeling of being the only one of your kind onany given planet, and not necesarily welcomed on your own. I wanted more than just a friend or companion.

I thought I hid my depression well, but I suppose that I failed to decieve my human friends. Prince Jake decided that I needed a new "hobby". He decided that I should better learn how to interact with the human race, so I would be able to socialise with others and keep my identity a secret. I was resistant to this, but he is my Prince.

_Come on, Ax, it won't be that bad,_ Tobias said. _You've been to school before without any major disasters_.

_Doesn't mean I enjoyed it,_ I stated sourly. I was still opposed to the idea of me going out into the human community more often.

_Who knows. You might make some friends or something_, he said cheerily. I appreciated him for trying, but his bright attitude disgusted me.

_Why would I desire more human friends_?

_Hey, watch it,_ Tobias said.

I sighed. I_ apologise, Tobias. I just don't feel this project is beneficial to our mission_.

_Probably not to our mission, but it is to you,_ he explained.

_Well, I appreciate your concern,_ I said wearily as I saw Rachel and Prince Jake walking through the woods.

"Hey Ax! I went shopping for you! I hope you like Abercrombie..." Rachel said as she came up to the scoop, Prince Jake rolled his eyes.

I took the shopping bag gingerly from Rachel's hand and looked inside with my main eyes. They didn't seem any different than other human clothes. Jeans, and a orange t-shirt. I never understood her obsession with particular brands of clothing. They all achieved the same goal, to make a human more presentable to society. Only in rare instances is it appropriate for a human to be without clothing.

"You can keep them, you will need to acquire a wardrobe," Rachel said. I think she enjoyed babying me on my mission than I enjoyed the mission itself. Cassie warned me not to go shopping with Rachel. She said that Rachel locked people up in stalls called "dressing rooms" and forced one to try on endless amounts of clothing in order to decide what to buy. It was a concern I would have to bring up later to Rachel.

_I don't think Ax really cares about "wardrobes",_ Tobias mentioned. Always...they always spoke of me in third person, like I was some doll or novelty, a freak. Better yet, a robot. I suppose my guarded emotions, techinically inclined language, and inexperience dealing with humans gave me the appearance of a person made of computer chips, but it got tiresome. Rachel looked up at him and smiled. I saw something pass through their eyes, compassion, fondness. I turned my stalk eyes away as a wave of jealousy and depression swept over me and began to morph, careful not to drop the bag. As best I could then, I put on the clothing. The tags scratched me, but Prince Jake helped me take them off.

"Ready for school?" Prince Jake asked.

"As..as ready as I'll ever-r be," I said, being very careful not to play with my mouth sounds. It is hard not to, but it gets easier with time.

"Good, lets get going then, we don't want to be late," Prince Jake said. "We'll see ya around, Tobias."

Rachel smiled again and said "Good bye, Tobias."

"Good bye, Tobias," I muttered under my breath, a bad habit I have picked up from the humans.

"What was that?" Jake asked.

"Birds," I said quickly. "They are every...rrrry where making bird noises. ses."

He laughed, and I feigned a sort of laugh.

But I didn't think it was funny.

* * *

Boring first chapter, I know. But I really wanted to set the mood for Ax, and just give him a sort of personality in general. I promise that the next chapter, and the chapters after that will be coming very soon, and that they will be much more interesting. Until then, I would appreciate reviews, as they would help me not starve inmy futurewriting career.Thank you. 


	2. Chapter 2

Usual Disclaimer: Iown none of these character except for Diondre, who is copywrited and published.

Chapter note: Once again, rather boring, but it gets us a little more into the plot. Chapter three will be up soon, possibly today. Read and Review please, it would be much appreciated, as is suggestions.

* * *

I had been to the school before, so the halls were vaguely familiar. But the amounts of humans crammed into one small space never failed to unnever me.

"You can use my locker," Prince Jake stated. Rachel had also "outfitted" me with a backpack, as though I would be attended school regularly. I placed it in the small locker next to his as Cassie shoved an extra book at me.

"So, Phillip's back," Marco said and winked at me. "Here to pick up chicks?"

"I am here to learn, I am correct in assuming this is an educational institution?" I replied.

"Well, thats the secondary purpose, information is just a side benefit if you feel like putting forth the effort. I decided that I am going to get you a girl," he said with a grin.

"Why would I want a girl of your kind?" I asked, hoping that it was encoded so as to not sound strange to the ears around.

"Well, your "Andy" girl didn't seem to be much of a prize, so I think its time to move on," Marco said.

Once again, his insensitivity failed to amaze me. "That was rather unnecesary," I said lowly, painfully remembering Estrid.

"Ah, c'mon, we have a fine selection if you know where to look," Marco said, not catching my wish for him to drop the subject. "Take a look around, which would you like?"

I briefly glanced up just to humor him, mostly looking for the classroom, but didn't know which. Then, I glanced up again, and couldn't move my eyes. I was amazed to find, that Marco was right.

"Ah," he said, following my gaze and patting my shoulder. "Fine choice. I was going to stake a claim to her as mine, but since you are my depressed friend, you get first whack."

She was much shorter than most of the humans, even shorter than Cassie I would dare say, and very thin. She was unlike any other though, or any other human I had seen, perhaps she was of a different "race." Her hair was blond, but paler than Rachels, almost white, curly, cut just above the shoulder. And her skin, pale and flawless as well. But it was her eyes that arrested me...large, and deep deep brown, black. She seemed to move with fluid grace amoung the shuffling students, probably just her small size, but she seemed etheral, untouched by the others, some of whom also gave appreciative glances.

She was absolutely beautiful

"What is she called?" I asked, still looking at her.

"Diondre, isn't that a fun name?" Marco said, slightly sarchastically, but appreciative just the same.

"Don't stare," Cassie said and smacked me on the arm lightly. I quickly turned away and began fiddling with Jake's lock. Suddenly, I grew apprehensive as she approached, and adrenaline began to course through my veins, very very unsettling.

"Hey, Dion," Rachel said. The adrenaline spiked again and I began to feel very very hot, I hoped I didn't show outward signs of it. It seemed clear that she was friendly with the Diondre creature, it made me excited and nervous at the same time.

"Hello, Rachel," she said in a beautiful, cool voice. "I apologize I did not get the chance to call you about the homework, I was busy last night."

"No problem, I had Marco do it," she said and laughed at Marco's face. I didn't know how he could keep his composure in the presence of this gorgeous human. "This is Phillip, mine and Jake's cousin," she said and stopped aside. I looked up, and Marco would later tell me I had the "deer in headlights" look.

Whatever that means, Diondre didn't seem to mind. "Phillip," she said and took my hand in hers. I weakly shook it, growing hot again at he touch. "Going to stay long?"

"Well, he moved into the area, but isn't quite sure what school he will be attending," Prince Jake said.

"He can talk, ya know," Marco said and nudged me in the back.

"Y-Yes, I may be attending," I said, trying not to stutter. She smiled at me, an also perfect smile, and I smiled back at her. I suddenly cared very much about what clothes I was wearing...I would have to have a talk with Rachel about that.

"Its time to go to class," Cassie said bluntly and grabbed me and pulled me away from her. I resisted.

"We'll see you at lunch," Rachel said and waved.

"Ok, bye Philip, nice to meet you," she said and walked away.

"She isn't coming with us?" I asked dissapointed as Cassie dragged me.

"Its ok, you will see her plenty later," Marco said, laughing at me And indeed, the bell just rang, stating we were late. But the teacher didn't seem to mind when we strode in. I sat behind Rachel and beside Marco. Jake and Cassie, as normal, sat together.

"When did she come here? Have you been familiar with her for long?" I asked, poking Rachel in the back.

"She's been here about a week," she said, smiling knowingly. She winked at Marco.

"Ax has a cruuuuuuuuush," Marco said annoyingly.

"_Phillip_ can do better," Cassie said sternly. She seemed to have a problem with Diondre. I could understand how she would be jealous, especially if Rachel had gained a new friend.

"She's just mad because Jake was looking at her," Marco suggested.

"Is not," Cassie said and threw him a "death glare," as did Jake who seemed to mouth the words "shut up, smucker."

Although, I don't read lips very well, human speech is very dependent on sound.

"Class is in session," the instructor said irritatedly. I sat forward, with a million questions in mymind, as well as a strange, hppeful, euphoric feeling. Unfortuneatly, it made class, history at this point, a very very difficult thing to focus on. I drew random pictures in the notebook with the pencil that Jake had given me, and I was reprimanded by the instructor, which was rather embarassing but I didn't care.

I liked her.


End file.
